My New Life
by heart44hayatolover
Summary: Giotto and his guardian's had never had any time to think about starting a family but when these little kids start to invade their life one at a time they can't help but welcome them to the family. But what they don't know is that these kids have a secret. They also have to deal with the new rising family could they somehow be connected if so what is the secret that they hold.
1. Chapter 1: First comes the sky

Prologue 1: First comes the sky

Giotto would have loved to be in his office doing his paper work and daydreaming about cake like any other day, but no not today. One reason is because his cloud and mist guardians got into their third fight today and ended up destroying half of the mansion, which of course he made them clean all of it up without any help. But then after that his storm guardian G walked into his office and told him that one of their allied family was under attack and needed help admittedly. After Giotto heard that he ordered G to go get his rain and Sun guardian's also known as Knuckles and Asari to get ready because their leaving right away.

Once Giotto and his guardian's arrived at their allies mansion it was to late. Everywhere you look you could see the nurses running around trying to find the most injured people and then take them to the infirmary for treatment. The mansion was a disaster, walls were blown up and destroyed the inside was even worse. The wall and furniture to paintings and rooms were all destroyed until you couldn't tell what it was or use to be.

Giotto told knuckles to help the nurses heal people with his Sun flames. While him, G, and Asari ask people about the family that attacked them. In the end they couldn't come up with enough information about the family that attacked them. The only thing they got was that this family was recently made so their barely any information about them. But one thing is clear they are strong and that they shouldn't underestimate them just because their a new family or they could end up being the next target/victim to this New family.

~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~***LATER THAT NIGHT***~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*

Later that day Giotto, G, Asari, and Knuckles decided to stay at the village outside of the mansion and would leave the next day. Giotto just wanted to have some cake to get his mind off thing's. So Giotto decided to do one of his favorite thing to do to get some cake. Bug G until he gives in.

"G can we get cake?" Asked Giotto.

"No." G said firmly.

"Please"

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"Why not?"

"Because you're going to get sugar high if you do and then you won't shut up all night and I'm the one sharing a room with you. Also it a pain in the ass to deal with a hyper talkative person when I'm trying to sleep and won't leave me alone just because he's bored." said G.

"I- I'm not like that! And I only want one cake not a lot. Geez don't you trust me." said Giotto.

"Your joking right the last time you said you would get only one you ended up getting ten. and need I remind you that you wouldn't shut up at all and stayed up all night bugging me until you passed out." said G.

" Th-that never happened! Stop making up stuff. Please G I promise I'll buy only one cake." said Giotto, while blushing.

"Stop denying it Giotto and you can only get cake if I go with you." said G knowing Giotto won't give up anytime soon and doesn't want to deal with it today.

"Really G. Yes I get to have cake." said Giotto.

A couple of minutes later Giotto and G left their hotel and walked to the nearest bakery. The whole time Giotto intuition was telling him something was going to happen. After Giotto got his cake, which took 30 minutes to pick since G said he could only have one, they were about to start walking back when something ran into Giotto making him drop his cake.

"No my cake!" cried Giotto. Then he heard a voice and looked down to see a kid covered in cuts and bruises and his clothes covered in his blood and still bleeding.

"I- I'm sorry." said the child.

Giotto just looked at the child shocked you could just hear the fear in the child voice. Giotto looked over his shoulder to look at his right hand man and best friend G and he too looked shocked that such a young boy could be this afraid.

"TSUNA! Where are you? You fucking brat come out of wherever you are, I'm not done with you yet." said a women voice. You could just feel the hatred in her voice.

Giotto felt the boy in his hands shake the minutes he heard the voice. After a while he started to cry saying he doesn't want to go back to that house and that he wishes he was never born and some other stuff Giotto couldn't make out. While the little one was crying Giotto looked over to G with eyes saying what do we do because they obviously couldn't take him back home were he was clearly being abused by his mother. G looked at Giotto with eyes that say I don't know what to do but he needs medical attention and soon. After a couple of minutes Tsuna passed out. Giotto and G took Tsuna back to the hotel and got knuckles to heal him. Tsuna slept that whole night and for the whole next day.

~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*TSUNA P.O.V*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~

Tsuna always stayed at home and his only family was his mother. Tsuna doesn't really know when it started but ever since he could remember his mother would always take her anger out on him. Everyday for years his mother would come home grab him by the arm and lock him in a room where she would grab a whip or sometime even a knife and hit him over and over until he cryed or passed out from the pain and blood lost.

Today was no different when his mother came home she took him by the arm and dragged him to the room. But today was worse then before it was harder more painful and she kept repeating the same thing over and over. The word keep replaying in his head over and over " Its all your fault this happen to me. If it wasn't for you I would have had a better life. I wish you were never born. You are cursed I should have given you to them when I had the chance. You are a unwanted child. Why were you even born." . Tsuna keep thinking all of this overs and over feeling unwanted and unloved. Also that no-one will love him for as . long as he lives.

That night Tsuna ran away from home. Not once did he look back behind him. He just keep telling himself that everything going to be okay. Tsuna was so caught up in his thoughts that he ran into a man and apologized he was about to ask if they were okay then he heard a voice and it was his mother. She sounded so angry and that he was the one who caused it made him so scared that he started shaking and after as few minutes he started to cry letting out all of his feelings in one big confession. After a couple of minutes of crying he passed out.

The next thing he knows he wakes up in a room where he has no clue of where he was. And he as surrounded by people he doesn't know and is told he going to live with from now on. Saying he was happy was an understatement he was so glad that he started to cry. Now he has someplace to call home. A place where he could call home and not be scared that he will get abused by his mother. It will take some getting use to but he is happy to have a new family that will accept him for him and not blame him for what they could not have. The only worry he has is how he going to find his way around this giant mansion without getting lost in it.

~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*When Tsuna was Asleep*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~

After Giotto, G, Asari, and Knuckles came back to the mmHg mansion they put Tsuna in a room and Giotto told G to get the rest of the guardian's because he was calling a meeting and all of the guardian's we're required to come. Once the guardian's we're there he told them what happen to their allies and the child.

"So what are you planning on doing with him?" asked Knuckles.

"I don't know what I'm going to do with him." said Giotto.

"Why don't we put him in an orphanage?" said Lampo lazily.

"I hate to agree with the brat why don't we put him in an orphanage." said Daemon.

" Don't be stupid that the first place his mother will look." said G.

"Then what do you suggest we do with the boy?" said Daemon getting irritated.

" Why don't we let him stay here then." said Asari who has been surprisingly quite until now.

"What are you thinking you idiot that will put the child in danger." said G who is also getting irritated.

"Giotto! What do you think we should do with the child!?" said G, Daemon, and Knuckles at the same time.

"Huh? What oh well I kind of wanted to ummm..."

" You wanted to what Giotto." said G.

"I kind if wanted to adopt him..." said Giotto so quietly that his guardian's could barely hear him.

When Giotto didn't hear his guardian's say anything he looked up to see them all with shocked faces. Now Giotto feels like he's in an awkward situation because no one saying and it makes him feel uncomfortable. Fortunately . the first one to get over the shock was G.

"Giotto you can't be serious. You are just putting him in more danger." said G.

"Nufufu~ That will be interesting. Giotto going to be a father before use but I have to agree it's not going to be safe to keep him here." said Daemon and if you listen closely you could hear the amusement in his voice.

"I think he should go. I don't like brats." said Lampo.

"I think he should stay." said Knuckles.

"I agree I think he should stay." said Asari.

"What do you think Alaude?" said Giotto.

"The child will stay." said Alaude which made everyone shock.

"Well that was unexpected." said Asari.

"Yes that really was unexpected." said Giotto. "So that's four against three so we keep the kid." said Giotto. The Giotto notice that Alaude started to walk out of the room and asked "Where are you going Alaude?".

"In

"Hn. To get the adoption papers." said Alaude then walked out the room.

~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~****A/N****~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~

I hope this was good enough for you guys. If you have the time please review and tell me anything you can think of that would have made it better. This story will be updated every two to three weeks because of my other story's I'm working on. And just to let you guy know I am a huge 1th and 10th generation fan all of my story are about them and most likely my future story's will be to. and for the people that like parental 1th and 10th generation you should read my other story one day changes everything. And this is the order I plan on introducing the character and titles

comes the loyal storm:Hayato

comes the calm rain:Yamamoto (I don't know how to spell his first name)

comes the loud/annoying thunder:Lambo

comes the bright Sun:Ryohei

comes the unclear and tricky mist: Mukuro and Chrome

7 seventh comes the alone cloud:Hibari

That is the order I plan on doing. But if any one wants a different order I'll be more then happy to move some of them around. Also if anybody wants me to do anything for any of the character I'll be more then . happy to put in some of your ideas.


	2. Chapter 2: Second comes the loyal storm

Chapter 2: Second comes the Loyal Storm

Giotto was at his desk doing his paperwork when his door opened. Giotto didn't look up from his paperwork to see who it was thinking that it was probably G with more paperwork.

"Papa..." said a little voice from the doorway.

Giotto looked up and saw his adopted son Tsuna with his head half in the office and the rest of his body on the other side of the door.

"Come here Tsuna." said Giotto as he got up from his chair and opened his arm's to pick up Tsuna. Tsuna ran into the room and practically jumped on Giotto. "Wow Tsuna be careful or your going to get both of us hurt." said Giotto scolding Tsuna.

" I'm sorry papa. I didn't mean it." said Tsuna quietly.

"It's okay Tsuna just be more careful." said Giotto.

"Yes papa."said Tsuna.

As Giotto was about to ask Tsuna how his day was someone knocked on his office door.

"Come in." said Giotto.

"Giotto..." said G.

"Yes G do you need something." said Giotto.

"I have intel that a rival family is going to attack one of our allies family. What do you want to do?"asked G.

"I want you to go and help them if they are attacked and help fight them off." said Giotto.

"Yes Giotto. I'll be leaving now." said G.

~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*At Allies Family Mansion*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*

G had just arrived at the mansion and was walking to the front of the mansion to the entrance, which were two huge wooden door's and that were also hand made with beautiful patterns of flowers on it and a hurricane in the middle of it all. As G was about to knock on one of the doors he heard a faint yell coming from the inside. G decided that his mind was just playing trick's on him so he knocked on the door. As soon as one of the maids open the door he walked in explained why he was here and was excreted to the boss office.

As the maid was leading G to the office a little kid with sliver hair and emerald eyes bump into him. The kid mumbled a quick "I'm sorry." and ran off again and not even a minute later a girl came running by yelling "Hayato stop running away and taste the cake that your beloved sister made for you!" and just like the girl said in her hand was a cake. But it was obvious not any normal cake no this cake was purple and had this weird gas coming out of it. G could hear a faint " Like hell I'm eating that, it'll kill me." then nothing.

"Sorry about that mister G. Master Hayato and lady Bianchi are always like this around this time of day." said the maid, as she started to walk again. G just simply nodded and followed the maid.

When they arrived at the office the maid knocked on the door and said "Master you have a visitor."

"Who is it?" is the reply that came from inside.

"It's the Vongola Storm guardian, G, and he has urgent news." replied the maid.

"Come in." was once again the reply that came from the other.

When the maid open the door G could see the man sitting at his desk with a smile. "What is the honor of having the Vongola storm guardian at my mansion. I wish it was for a good reason but something is telling me it isn't." said the man.

"I'm afraid you are right some sources tell me..." G never got to finish his sentence because all through out the mansion an explosion could be heard.

"Damit I was to late their already here!" said G as he hears gun fire and screams echo through out the mansion.

"I have to find my children and take them to safety." said the man as he stood up and headed to the doors.

G followed suit and headed towards the door.

~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*Hayato P.O.V*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*

Hayato woke up and did what he did every morning get dress, have breakfast, and hide from his sister. As Hayato was running away from his sister he bumped into someone. He mumbled a quick ' I'm sorry' and ran off again not even looking at the person he bumped into. Not long after he started to run again he heard his sister say "Hayato stop running and taste the cake that your beloved sister made for you!" and of course my answer was "Like hell I'm eating that it'll kill me!".

After a while I lost my sister Bianchi and made my way to the library. About after five minutes of reading a random book an explosion could be heard throughout the mansion. Not that long after you could hear gun fire and screams throughout the mansion. It took my sister like 30 seconds to burst into the library and drag me out along the way we were attacked three time's. Each time they had a weapon and would go after his sister.

When we were attacked the fourth time Bianchi was already out of energy. Because she was out of energy she was shot three time's one in the stomach, another in the arm, and the last one in the leg. The one thing I know what my sister was thinking as she fell to the ground was that she was feeling hopeless for not being able to save her brother. He knew this because it was practically written all over her face as she started to cry. One of the guys in the group was about to shoot me when out of nowhere they were shot instead. I turn around just to see my father with the man I bumped into earlier that day.

"Hayato, Bianchi are you alright!" yelled father.

~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*Normal P.O.V*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*

Hayato looked at his sister that was laying next to him and saw that she was covered in blood. Hayato made a move to check Bianchi plus but their was none. Hayato started crying not noticing that someone else was about to shot him. Even though Hayato didn't see the man pointing the gun at him his father did and ran in front of him and took the bullet for his son.

Hayato stopped crying when he felt something warm hit his face and when he looked up he had seen that his father took the shot for him. It went right through the heart. And with that he suddenly felt very tired and every thing went dark. The last thing he heard was a gun shot.

~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~* G's P.O.V*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*

G just watched as Jack (let's just go with that) took the shot for his son. G also watched as the kid fainted. When G looked up he saw that someone else was about to shot the kid he quickly grabbed his gun and shot him and everyone else before they had a chance to shot. G walked over to the kid and picked him up. 'What am I suppose to do with him now?' thought G.

As G was lost in thought he didn't notice the half open emerald eyes staring at him before closing them again falling into a deep slumber.

~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*At The Vongola Mansion*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*

Giotto was in his office when he heard a knock on his door. " Come in" said Giotto as he looked up from his paperwork. What Giotto saw surprised him because right in front of his eye's his best friend G was holding a kid.

"G I'm not trying to be rude but why do you have a kid with you?" asked Giotto.

"He's from the allies family but I'm sorry I have to tell you this Giotto but he's the only survivor left beside a couple of maids that are in the hospital." said G.

"What are you planing on doing with him G?" asked Giotto.

"I don't know... Maybe I'll adopt him if you don't mind having an other kid around the house." said G, as he looked at Hayato.

"Of course I don't mind. Now Tsuna will have someone to play with." said Giotto, with a smile.

~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*A/N*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*

Hello I hope this chapter isn't to short. I really hope this was good even if it is lacking in some place which I know it is because I never read of something like this ever happening and usually I use stuff that I read as references when I write to get a better picture but I really wanted to do it like this so I tried my best. and don't forget the next chapter is Yamamoto. I am very happy because Tsuna finally showed up.


	3. Chap 3: Third comes the calm rain

Chapter 3: Third comes the calm rain

Yamamoto, Takeshi was a good boy, never got into trouble at school and was good at baseball. He always smiles and was one of the most popular kids in school, one would think he had a perfect life. What no-one notice was that his smile was fake and he know that no-one really cares about him, except his dad, he knowns that their just friends with him because he was popular.

Behind that fake smile the truth was that Takeshi had a very lonely life. His mother had died giving birth and his father was always working so he never gets to play with him. He doesn't blame him because he knows that his father only works so he can support them. But that all turned around when just a few months ago his father suddenly collapse during work. Luckily one of the costumer had called the hospital in time.

The doctor had said that his father had some illness and that they can't find a cure for it. Today was the day were the doctor are going to see how well his father was doing, not that long ago they had left giving him bad news. They said "I'm sorry Takeshi but at the rate your father going he most likely won't make it past another month."

'If only I had taken better care of him then none of this would have happen.' thought Takeshi.

Takeshi was so lost in thought that he didn't notice his dad sit up in bed. Takeshi was brought out of his thoughts when he heard his father call him.

"Takeshi?" said Tsuyoshi, Takeshi father.

"Yes." said Takeshi.

"Please don't blame yourself for what happen to me. It is not your fault this happened to me." said Tsuyoshi, looking into Takeshi eyes.

Takeshi just sat in shock from his father words. 'How he know?' was what he thought.

"Haha I can read you like an open book Takeshi, with that face you have on." said Tsuyoshi.

"Dad..."

"Yes Takeshi?" said Tsuyoshi.

"What going to happen to me? You are all I have left." said Takeshi.

"Takeshi listen to what I have to say. On the morning of a dark gloomy day, you will always find the light to guide you along the way. With this light comes a bright future, to get to this future you must pick a path. One path gives you the power to protect and the other gives you the power to destroy. The choice is yours to make but choose wisely one mistake could take you down the wrong path. Remember what I have just said Takeshi and if you ever have to choose think back to what I have said, but hopefully you never have too." said Tsuyoshi.

"I don't understand dad, what does it all mean?" asked Takeshi.

"You will understand when the times come Takeshi." said Tsuyoshi.

"But-"

"Now Takeshi can you leave me alone so I can have some rest." said Tsuyoshi, cutting off Takeshi.

"Umm... Ok. Well then have a good sleep. Goodnight." said Takeshi, as he left the room.

~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*At the Vongola Mansion (1 month later)*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*

"Did you need me Giotto?" asked Asari, as he walked into Giotto office.

"Yes. I have a mission for you Asari." said Giotto as he looked up from his paperwork.

"What is it Giotto?" asked Asari.

"Your mission requires you to go back to Japan. When there I need you to keep an eye out for a new mafia family that has set up in Namimori and make sure they cause no harm to any of the towns people there." said Giotto.

"I'll be on my way then. See you later Giotto." said Asari, as he leaves the room. On his way out Tsuna and Hayato ran in, going straight to Giotto.

"Have a safe trip." said Giotto, as he picked up Tsuna.

"I will." called out Asari, from the hallway.

"Papa where is uncle Asari going." asked Tsuna.

"He is going to Japan for work." replied Giotto.

"Where is Japan?" asked Tsuna.

"Its far away Tsuna." said Giotto, as he sits down on the couch next to Hayato.

"Now then what do you two need?" asked Giotto.

"We wanted to know if Giotto-san wanted to play with us." said Hayato. Tsuna nodded his head in agreement.

"I'm sorry, but I can't play with you right now. Later I promise. Okay?" said Giotto.

"Ok!" said both Tsuna and Hayato, at the same time.

"Okay then. Now why don't you two leave so I can finish faster." said Giotto.

"OK! Bye Giotto-san/Papa." said Tsuna and Hayato, as they ran out of the office, almost running into G on the way out.

"I thought you would have agreed to play with them just so you could get out of doing all that paperwork." said G as he looks at Giotto.

"I would have, but when Asari came in I found something Alaude had sent." said Giotto, as he looks for the paper.

"What was it about?" asked G, as Giotto handed him the paper.

"It is information about a new family that posses as a threat to the Vongola. But that not what worries me though it their leader." said Giotto.

"Yes this is troublesome, a leader with that kind of past is capable of anything." said G, as he looks over the paper.

"I would like to belive that nothing bad will happen, but my intention is saying otherwise." said Giotto.

"Giotto why don't you go play with the kids for a while. I will do some of the paperwork, but only some you still have to finish it." said G as he walks over to Giotto desk.

"Thanks G." said Giotto, as he walks out.

~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*In Namimori (A few days later)*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*

Takeshi was sitting down in front of the restaurant as the rain fell onto his head, down his face mixing in with his tears and then onto the ground. Earlier that day was his father funeral, almost everyone in town was there. Whenever someone would come and ask if he wanted to stay with them he would say no. The only thing of his fathers he had left was the Shigure Kinboki, the katana his father gave him.

_"Takeshi the Shigure Kinboki is an important sword, I trust that you only use it to protect the people you care about." said Tsuyoshi._

_"Why is it so important dad?" asked Takeshi, looking at the sword in his hand._

_"It has been passed down from generation to generation Takeshi. Our family has been using it to protect people important to us. My father had once told me that you must have the resolve to protect and with that alone may the sword grant you the power you need. He also told me that your great-great-great-great grandfather soul purpose of getting this sword was because he had lost someone important to him in battle and never wanted something like that to happen again. He got this sword to protect and that is the purpose for which the sword is used for." said Tsuyoshi._

"I don't get it. I lost the only person important to me, who can I protect now?" muttered Takeshi as he starts crying harder.

'How am I suppose to use this sword when I have no one to protect? Dad what do I do now?' thought Takeshi, as he looks at the sword in his hand.

"Hey boss look at what that kid holding." said a voice.

"Isn't that the Shigure Kinboki? That's a valuable sword." said an other voice.

"Where is it?" said a different voice, most likely the leader.

Takeshi was so lost in thought that he didn't notice anybody was around until took the Shigure Kinboki out of his hands.

"Give it back!" shouted Takeshi.

"Shut it brat! You don't need this anyway. I'm going to sell it for a lot of money." said the unknown person, as he kicked Takeshi in the stomach, sending him to the ground.

"Don't! Give it back!" yelled Takeshi, as he coughed a little.

"You two can do whatever you want with him, I really don't care." said the stranger as he starts walking away.

"Yes boss!" said the other two.

"Stop right there!" said another voice.

"Crap it the Vongola Rain guardian, Asari!" yelled one of the men.

"Give the boy back his sword!" said the man now identified as Asari.

"Make us!" said the leader.

"If you say so." said Asari, as he takes out his katana.

In one swift movement all of the men were taken out. Takeshi looked at the body's on the floor in amazement. 'They all passed out from just one hit...That amazing! I wish I could do that.' thought Takeshi, as Asari went over and picked up the wooden sword, and walked over to Takeshi.

"I belive this is yours." said Asari, as he handed the sword to Takeshi.

"Th-thank you mister." said Takshi.

"What your name?" asked Asari.

"Yamamoto, Takeshi." answered Takeshi.

"Do you have anywhere to go Takeshi?" asked Asari.

"No." replied Takeshi, sadly.

"Would you like to come with me?" asked Asari, feeling a bit sadden.

'On the morning of a dark gloomy day, you will always find the light to guide you along the way. Is this what father meant by that?' thought Takeshi, as he remembered what his father told him. 'I think I found the light to my rainy day.' thought Takeshi.

"I would love to." replied Takeshi, as he smiled brightly, which in turn made Asari smile to.

~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*A/N*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*

I am so, so sorry it took me two months to update this story! A lot happened last month and I had a lot of school work this month, but I hope this chapter makes up for it.


End file.
